


Un Asesino Muy Especial

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realmente no quiere ir a la reunión de los diez años de su colegio, especialmente porque decir que se dedica a matar gente por dinero no es lo más adecuado. Por desgracia, parece que no hay manera de evitarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Asesino Muy Especial

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en la película Un Asesino muy Especial (Grosse Point Blank) y adaptada al universo HP para el reto de Un Hogwarts de Cine

La puerta del hotel estaba desierta a esas horas de la noche, aunque a su alrededor la cuidad se movía con la típica vitalidad esperada para un viernes por la noche. Era cierto lo que se decía, que Londres parecía no dormir nunca. En fin de semana, esto era aun más cierto. Había sido buena idea cubrir la puerta del hotel con hechizos para evitar las miradas de muggles.

\- Escucha esto jefe, - la voz en su oído continuó con su monótono recital de ofertas y quejas de clientes. Por la excitación que podía escuchar en su ayudante, no debía ser nada bueno, - La Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts le invita cordialmente a asistir a la reunión de la clase de 1998. ¡Parece mentira que hayan pasado diez años! ¿Qué ha sido de…

Harry desconectó en ese momento, dejando la voz de su ayudante convertirse en un ruido de fondo mientras él dedicaba su atención a calcular el momento y lugar preciso para Aparecerse en la puerta del hotel y regresar a la habitación.

\- Milly, calla un segundo, - dijo cuando el constante murmullo amenazó con distraerle.

Ahí estaba el cliente, acercándose desde la calle hacia la puerta rodeado por sus guardaespaldas. Y desde el otro lado de la calle, avanzando rápidamente en una pequeña scooter estaba su victima.

Harry se quito los auriculares, saco su varita y se concentro en la localización exacta. Un segundo de concentración, la horrible sensación de desplazamiento que venia con la Aparición y estaba en mitad de la calle, a escasos segundos de ser arrollado por la moto. Tenía tiempo de sobra.

\- Avada Kedavra.

Harry había desaparecido y estaba de vuelta en su habitación antes de que el motorista hubiese tocado el suelo. Un trabajo fácil. Se puso de nuevo el auricular.

\- … por eso no puede perderse la reunión de la clase de 1998! ¡Le estaremos esperando!  
\- Milly, trabajo terminado. Transfiere doscientas mil libras a la cuenta 70986358 de Natwest y solicita el pago de esta en la cuenta 54678219 de Barclays.

Una conmoción en la calle atrajo su mirada hacia la puerta del hotel, y Harry maldijo en voz alta. Varita en mano, el botones estaba liquidando a su cliente y ambos guardaespaldas, protegido por los mismos hechizos que Harry había empleado.

El botones levantó la vista y sonrió a Harry. Nott.

\- ¡Mierda, mierda! Me largo de aquí, - Harry recogió todo su equipo y apuntando con la varita hacia el hotel, deshizo los hechizos de privacidad. Inmediatamente la calle se llenó de gritos de alarma. Harry no se quedó a escucharlos.

…

\- Milly, localiza a Gerson y reclámale el pago del trabajo. No, no me importa que el cliente este muerto, me contrataron para liquidar al motorista y lo hice, y eso tiene que quedarles claro. No soy un servicio de guardaespaldas. Si, lo se. Ah, averigua que estaba haciendo Nott aquí. - Harry entró en el Intrepid Fox y se dirigió directamente a la planta de arriba, el nivel de ruido haciendo imposible que escuchase nada más de lo que Milly tenía que decir. Era el sitio perfecto para una pinta y reorganizar sus pensamientos.

Dentro del pub nadie le dedicó una segunda mirada, motivo por el cual le gustaba tanto ese lugar. Ahí al menos su túnica no resaltaba tanto como por el resto del Londres muggle.

¡El muy cabrón de Nott! Era la tercera vez que intentaba arruinarle un trabajo, y la primera que realmente conseguía tocarle las narices. Si no fuese por la cortesía profesional que él aun tenia, ese maldito Slytherin se iba a encontrar en el lado equivocado de la varita del ex Chico de Oro.

Un sutil cambio en los murmullos de su alrededor hicieron que Harry levantase la vista, y tuvo que contener una maldición. Prácticamente todo el bar estaba mirando a Nott, quien acababa de entrar y acercarse a la barra, y a quien la camarera con pinta de Betty Boop estaba pidiendo amablemente que se marchara del lugar.

Un murmullo entre dientes y un flash de color azul y Nott tenia un whisky en la mano mientras la camarera se retiraba con expresión confusa.

\- Bonita corbata, Nott, - dijo Harry cuando este se sentó a su lado, - de hecho, bonito traje, ¿Armani?  
\- No, Saint Laurent. - Nott sonrió como si fuesen viejos amigos y Harry apretó los puños para no liarse a crucios ahí mismo. - Bonita túnica.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, - ¿No has oído hablar de la discreción, Nott? ¿Intentar mezclarte con los nativos?

\- No sabía que ibas a venir al único garito de Londres donde no se lleva la ropa muggle.  
\- No es el único, - dijo Harry entre dientes.

Nott hizo como si no le escuchase, - Es una lastima de lo esta noche, Potter, - dijo con una sonrisa que decía que era todo menos eso, - es por eso por lo que te insisto en que nos asociemos. Somos demasiados haciendo este trabajo, y sucesos trágicos como el de esta noche pueden repetirse.

Harry elevó una ceja, - ¿Asociarnos?

\- Si.  
\- ¿Cómo un negocio respetable? ¿Fusionar nuestras empresas y trabajar juntos?  
\- Si.  
\- ¿Solo nosotros dos?

Nott sonrió, - No, he invitado también a los Smithers.

\- ¿Los Yankies? ¡Pero si son unos psicópatas!  
\- Quizás, pero son buenos. Y se les da bien hacer que los trabajos parezcan victimas de asesinos en serie.

Harry resopló, - Eso es porque son asesinos en serie, por si no lo sabias. Liquidan todo lo que se les ponga por medio, contrato o no. Están pirados.

Nott hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, - Bueno, pues me los cargo.

Harry le miro con cara de asco, - Ni de broma de asoció yo contigo, Nott. Mi negocio prospera bastante bien sin tu ayuda.

\- Si, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo?  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - ahora estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad, podía sentir su magia hormigueando en sus venas y trató de controlarse. No era ni el momento ni el lugar.  
\- ¿Sabes que la gente aun se pregunta que fue de Harry Potter? ¿Qué sucedería si se enterasen tus fans de en que te convertiste después de ser el gran Héroe del mundo mágico?

El vaso de Nott explotó en su mano, y Harry se levantó de golpe, - Mantente alejado de mi, Nott, y de mis clientes. - se inclinó hacia él hasta que su boca estaba pegada a su oído, - la gente del mundo mágico no sabe de que soy capaz, y los muggles no saben de mi poder. Tú sabes las dos cosas. No te interesa cabrearme más.

Nott se mantuvo firme, aunque Harry pudo ver el pequeño estremecimiento que no pudo contener. Sonrió.

\- Esta es mi última oferta, Potter, - dijo Nott, su voz fría, - la siguiente no será tan amigable.  
\- Que te follen.

Y Harry entró en el cuarto de baño y Desapareció desde allí, directo a su casa.

…

Algunos clientes parecía que solo querían tocarle las narices a Harry.

Nada de magia, decía la petición. _Nada_ de magia. Hacia tanto que no liquidaba a nadie a lo muggle que Harry no estaba seguro de recordar como hacerlo. Pero un trabajo era un trabajo.

Lo malo de esas peticiones era que hacían imposible la Aparición o el uso de pociones, lo que simplificaría terriblemente las cosas. Pero no. Nada de magia.

Harry observó como el veneno descendía lentamente por el hilo hasta la boca entreabierta del pobre desgraciado que dormía placidamente abajo. Era una perdida de tiempo, pero bueno ese encargo en concreto venia con mucho dinero por delante y tenía que parecer una muerte natural. Una Avada a tiempo parecía lo mas natural para los muggles, pero esa opción también estaba descartada.

Justo cuando por fin el veneno iba a alcanzar la boca del hombre, este emitió un sonoro ronquido y cambio de posición en la cama, haciendo que la resina gotease en su mejilla y abriese los ojos sobresaltado.

\- ¡Joder! - exclamó Harry echando mano a su varita y haciendo desaparecer todo el material.

En el momento que el hechizo dejó sus labios una alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la casa.

\- ¡Me cago en todo! - Harry Desapareció y reapareció en la habitación, donde el hombre estaba ya echando mano a una pistola.

A la vista de la varita apuntando a su rostro el hombre se paró, petrificado.

\- Sea lo que sea que te pagan, - dijo, su voz temblando ligeramente, - yo te doy el doble.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin bajar la varita en ningún momento, - Lo siento mucho, amigo, no esta en mis manos. Avada Kedavra.

Harry había desaparecido de la habitación antes de que el cuerpo cayese sobre la cama.

…

  
Harry saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a Milly, demasiado molesto para emitir algo mas educado como un saludo verbal, y se dirigió directamente a su mesa en la pequeña oficina que compartía con esta.

Si pudiese, culparía a Nott también de la última cagada, pero sabia que era completamente culpa suya.

\- Jefe, tenemos un cliente muy molesto intentando contactar contigo, - dijo Milly sin darle tiempo a nada mas que pulsar el botón de encendido de su ordenador. Harry suspiró pidiendo calma a dioses en los que no creía.  
\- Se movió, - dijo secamente.  
\- Si jefe, pero el contrato decía nada de magia…  
\- Se movió, - repitió, su voz fría e irritada.

Milly no dijo nada, si no que se limito a mirarle desde su propia mesa con una ceja en alto.

\- Su patrón de sueño indicaba que dormiría profundamente toda la noche, no lo hizo. - Harry se encontró explicando a su secretaria, - Tuve que usar magia para salir rápidamente de esa situación, y una vez activada la alarma que más da usar un poco más.  
\- Jefe, el cliente esta muy enfadado. El uso de magia parece apuntar a su intervención y quiere compensación por ello.

Harry se había imaginado que las cosas saldrían así. Era la prime--bueno la segunda vez que la cagaba tanto en un trabajo y no le gustaba. ¡Él era un profesional, por Merlín!

\- Dile que…

Una pesada carpeta y un sobre cayeron sobre su escritorio, y Milly guardo su varita.

\- El cliente exige como compensación otro trabajo, no que le devolvamos el dinero. Y esta vez sin fallos, - dijo ella con su habitual tono aburrido. A Harry le resultaba muy difícil seguir enfadado con ella cuando le hablaba así, y sabía que no podía tomarla con su secretaria. En ocasiones pensaba que era la única que le mantenía cuerdo.

Harry alargó la mano para coger el sobre, pero se lo pensó mejor. - Milly, llama al doctor Greyhorse y dile que necesito una cita urgente esta tarde. Y que no admito un no como respuesta. Estaré allí a las 15:00.

\- ¿Jefe, tu crees en el destino? - preguntó ella repentinamente, sobresaltándole. - Perdón, es una pregunta tonta. Tienes que creer en el después de todo, ¿no?

Harry la miró sin comprender. Milly sabía lo que él opinaba de tonterías como esa, le había escuchado hablar de ello durante el suficiente tiempo y conocía su historia personal con profecías y demás pamplinas.

\- El destino quiere que vuelvas a Hogwarts y te enfrentes a lo que dejaste allí, - dijo ella, y él tuvo que contener un estremecimiento. Lo que dejo allí. Tantas cosas. - el nuevo trabajo del cliente es en Hogsmeade. Ya me he encargado de enviar la confirmación de asistencia.

…

\- He vuelto a soñar con él.

Harry se encontraba sentado en un cómodo diván mirando fijamente el rostro poco amigable del doctor Greyhorse.

\- Señor Potter, yo no soy su psicólogo, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirle eso?  
\- Claro que lo es, - dijo sonriendo amistosamente. A juzgar por la reacción de este, amistoso no seria el término que nadie usaría para su sonrisa. Tendría que practicar.  
\- No señor Potter, no lo soy. Estoy emocionalmente involucrado con usted…  
\- ¿Qué? - prácticamente saltó del diván.

Greyhorse le fulminó con la mirada, y Harry se calmo un poco, sonriendo ante su propia estupidez.

\- Le tengo miedo. Eso es estar involucrado emocionalmente.  
\- No lo es.  
\- Si lo es.  
\- No, y además no veo porque tendría que tenerme miedo. No voy a hacerle nada. - Harry intentó de nuevo la sonrisa. No. Seguía sin funcionar.

El doctor se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el despacho. - Señor Potter, usted no es solo el mago mas poderoso de Inglaterra, se dedica además a matar a gente por dinero. ¿Por qué no tendría que tenerle miedo?

\- Bueno, pero yo nunca le he amenazado.

Otra mirada venenosa. - Potter, en su cuarta visita me informo que era usted un mago y me lo demostró con suficientes pruebas como para que yo le crea.

\- Eso…  
\- No he terminado, - le interrumpió el medico, - eso no seria el problema. No tengo nada contra la magia. En su sexta visita me informo que era usted un asesino profesional.

Harry extendió las manos en un gesto conciliatorio y vio como los ojos de Greyhorse se centraban en la punta de la varita que asomaba por su manga. Con una sonrisa avergonzada, la empujó más hacia adentro.

\- No quería tener secretos con mi psicólogo.  
\- ¡No soy su psicólogo, soy su rehén! - gritó el medico. - Estoy obligado a comunicar a las autoridades sobre crímenes cometidos o por cometer, pero tratándose de usted Potter, no puedo hacerlo.

Harry le miro sin comprender.

\- Usted puede evitar o confundir a las autoridades con su magia. Cuando le informe de esto usted me dijo…  
\- Era una broma, doctor Greyhorse…  
\- ¿Una broma? - empezaba a ponerse algo rojo, o casi púrpura y Harry pensó que no era un color que le sentase bien. No con esa peluca que llevaba. - ¿Decir que sabe donde vivo y que tarda menos de un segundo en Aparecerse en cualquier localización es una broma?

Tercer intento de sonrisa y seguía sin funcionar. Harry se pregunto vagamente que había sucedido con su expresión de niño inocente. Quizás se había ido por el mismo camino que su inocencia.

Harry le miro a los ojos.

\- ¡Tampoco me gusta que me lean la mente, Potter!

Harry se encogió de hombros y consideró de nuevo si la opción mas adecuada no seria obliviar al medico y dejarlo estar. Pero tenía problemas y necesitaba un psicólogo. Y no tenia ganas de pasar por la molestia de tener que empezar un tratamiento de nuevo desde cero. Greyhorse tendría que aguantarse.

\- Doctor, finjamos por un momento que tenemos unas buena relación doctor-paciente, - dijo finalmente en el tono mas conciliatorio que tenia.

Con una expresión de resignación, Greyhorse se sentó de nuevo en su sitio.

\- He vuelto a soñar con él. Me preocupa, no creo que sea normal soñar con la misma persona durante tanto tiempo.  
\- Nada en su vida es normal, Potter, - dijo el medico entre dientes, suspirando elevo ligeramente la voz, - Potter, hace mas de diez años que no ve a esta persona y sigue teniendo sueños recurrentes con él.  
\- Yo no los llamaría recu--  
\- Sueña con él al menos una vez al mes; durante diez años eso se llama recurrente. Tiene asuntos sin finalizar. Debería arreglarlo.  
\- Me han invitado a la reunión de los diez años de mi curso.

Greyhorse se levantó.

\- Perfecto. Vaya. Diviértase. Vuelva a ver a su novio del colegio.  
\- No era--  
\- Vaya, le hará bien.  
\- Pero--  
\- Inténtelo Potter, es una orden de su psicólogo. Y con esto, se ha terminado nuestra cita. Tengo otra paciente esperando.

Harry se levanto confuso del diván, - Pensaba que las citas eran de una hora, no he estado ni media.

\- No necesita más. Váyase a su colegio y disfrute.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando salía escuchó al medico diciendo, - ¡No mate a nadie!

Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo ante la ironía. Quizás algunas cosas eran mejor no contarlas a su psicólogo tampoco.

…

Hogwarts parecía no haber cambiado nada en los diez años que habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio. Harry caminó por los terrenos despacio, dejando que los recuerdos de los siete años pasados en el colegio le envolviesen como una manta.

Había pasado algunos de sus mejores momentos ahí. También algunos de los peores, eso no lo iba a negar, y la visión de las altas torretas y el placido lago le traían una mezcla de ambos.

No le costo nada reconocer a la severa figura parada junto a la puerta. Ella tampoco había cambiado nada.

\- Directora McGonagall, - dijo cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, y ella se giró bruscamente con la expresión de alguien que ha visto un fantasma.  
\- ¡Harry! - exclamó, llevándose las manos al pecho.

Harry sonrió levemente. Los años no habían pasado por ella, seguía llevando la misma ropa verde con el alto sombrero de bruja, su pelo recogido firmemente en un moño y su serio rostro con las mismas arrugas de siempre.

Minerva McGonagall hizo algo que Harry nunca hubiese asociado con su profesora de Transfiguraciones, con dos pasos rápidos estaba frente a Harry y le tenia atrapado entre sus brazos.

\- ¡No sabíamos que había sido de ti! Algunas personas incluso se pensaban que estabas muerto…

Harry podía sentir los temblores en el cuerpo de su ex-profesora, y por un momento temió que se estuviese llorando. Ella se separo bruscamente, sus ojos afortunadamente secos y brillando con una indignación muy merecida.

\- Vas a tener mucho que explicar, Potter.  
\- Directora…- comenzó él.  
\- Minerva, hace muchos años que no soy tu profesora, - dijo ella secamente, pero su mirada desmentía su tono, - bueno, me vas a decir donde has estado y a que te dedicas, ¿o tengo que adivinarlo yo?

Harry sonrió. Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

\- Bueno, pues he viajado mucho y me dedico… - a matar gente por dinero. No, eso no iba a sonar muy bien. - soy lo que podría decirse un freelancer. Hago un poco de todo. Tengo mi propia empresa.  
\- ¿No te va mal entonces?  
\- No, no me va mal.

Ella le sonrió. - Es un alivio escuchar eso, Potter. Ahora me tienes que disculpar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de la reunión. Pero espero verte por aquí. Ves a ver a Rosmerta, seguro que tiene alguna habitación libre. Y no te pienses que esto es todo, Potter. Ya hablaremos cuando tenga yo un poco mas de tiempo.

Y con esto ella entró de nuevo en el colegio, dejando a Harry solo frente a las puertas, perdido en sus pensamientos.

…

El edificio de la WWZ en Hogsmeade estaba cerca de las Tres Escobas; demasiado cerca para la tranquilidad mental de Harry. Dedicándole una mirada furtiva, Harry entro en el pub y se dirigió directamente al mostrador.

\- ¿Tenéis alguna habitación disponible para el fin de semana? - le preguntó a la encorvada figura de Rosmerta, quien estaba colocando unas botellas en el frigorífico.  
\- Todo completo, lo siento mucho, pruebe en… - ella se volvió a mirarle en ese momento, y una de las botellas cayó de sus manos y se estrello contra el suelo, - ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry!

Antes de que le diese tiempo a reaccionar, Harry estaba aplastado contra el blando y voluptuoso pecho de Madame Rosmerta. Por segunda vez en un día se encontraba más cerca de los encantos femeninos de lo que le gustaría.

\- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Pero como pudiste desaparecer? ¿Y donde has estado todos estos años? - Rosmerta comenzó a disparar una pregunta detrás de otra, sin siquiera dejar tiempo para que Harry contestase. - Para ti siempre hay un sitio disponible, lo sabes. ¿Pero no vas a decir nada?

Harry contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. - Pues nada, viaje mucho y finalmente me establecí por mi cuenta. Nada especial.

\- ¿Nada especial? Harry Potter desaparece sin dejar rastro y lo llamas nada especial.  
\- Necesitaba la tranquilidad, - y no era mentira. después de todo lo que le había pasado durante sus años de colegio, tranquilidad era una de las cosas que mas falta le hacia.

Rosmerta asintió pensativa, y finalmente le dirigió a la puerta de las habitaciones. - La tuya es la 15, descansa. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar durante esta semana.

Harry escapó agradecido y se tumbo en su cama mirando al techo. Había sido un error venir, lo sabia. Cogió el sobre con su encargo y lo miró durante unos segundos. Quizás pudiese hacerlo y largarse antes de tener que ver a--pero no, no iba a desaparecer por segunda vez. Tirando el sobre al suelo de nuevo, cerró los ojos y pensó en él.

…

\- Y con esto empezamos la semana del recuerdo, - la voz de Draco Malfoy se alzo alta y clara sobre la música que terminaba de sonar en ese momento, - una semana para recordar, una semana para reencontrarse, una semana para conmemorar, y quien sabe… quizás olvidar finalmente y dejar el pasado donde debe estar. En el pasado.

Desde su puesto en la cabina de emisión de la WWZ de Hogsmeade, Draco podía ver claramente la calle. No sabia de quien había sido la idea de poner un ventanal por el que observar el pueblo, pero en los primeros meses de trabajo en la emisora de radio se había sentido mas como una animal en el zoo que como parte esta.

Eso había cambiado ya, y le gustaba poder ver a la gente pasando mientras él hacia su programa. Quizás se estaba haciendo mayor.

Con un golpe de varita cambió el disco, el nuevo vinilo deslizándose suavemente sobre la mesa de sonido. Los muggles hacían algunas cosas mejor que los magos, y había que reconocer que los equipos de sonido eran una de ellas.

La reunión de los diez años. ¡Que estúpida tradición muggle, yanqui para mas inri, que había decidido adoptar la Directora McGonagall! Además, seguramente no todo el mundo asistiría. En concreto una persona no asistiría. No se atrevería a…

Draco cortó ese pensamiento de raíz. No iba a pensar en él. No iba a recordarle. Y por supuesto no iba a buscarle en cada figura que se parase frente a su cristal en los próximos días.

Estaba claro que él no iba a asistir. No importaba cuanto se le pareciese alguien, como el tipo que acababa de salir de las Tres Escobas, él no tendría la poca vergüenza de mostrar su cara ante Draco después de diez años.

Draco parpadeo mirando al hombre que se acercaba.

¿O quizás si?

Conteniendo el esfuerzo de frotarse los ojos o pellizcarse para asegurarse que estaba despierto, Draco observo a la aparición parada frente a su ventanal. Los años le habían sentado bien. Seguía siendo delgado y no demasiado alto, pero ya no tenía el pelo como un nido de pájaros, si no que lo llevaba ligeramente mas largo y las ondas tocaban suavemente su nuca. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan verdes como siempre. Y esa sonrisa, entre tímida y seductora, seguía siendo la misma.

Paralizado, vio como se acercaba a la puerta y entraba. Con un gesto ausente cambio de nuevo el disco, sin prestar especial atención a lo que ponía ahora. Por Draco, como si fuese Beethoven.

Se levantó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

\- Hola, - dijo Potter, como si no hubiesen pasado diez años desde que dejo a Draco plantado la noche de la graduación, esperándole durante horas en su casa.  
\- Hola, - se escucho decir, su voz sonando extraña en sus propios oídos.

Y de pronto la distancia entre ellos se cerró. Draco suspiró al sentir los labios de Harry contra los suyos, abriendo la boca y devorándole con un ansia que le sorprendió hasta a él. El sabor era el mismo, más adulto pero aun Potter. Cerró los ojos emitiendo un gemido cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, deslizándose la una contra la otra entre sus bocas, comunicándose de la única manera que habían descubierto evitaba peleas.

 _Peleas._

Con un gran esfuerzo, Draco se separó antes que las pocas neuronas que le quedaban en funcionamientos decidiesen irse de vacaciones con su sentido común.

\- Umm, - dijo Harry sonriendo avergonzado una vez hubo unos pasos de distancia entre ellos.  
\- ¿Umm, Potter? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor que decir?  
\- Hola Draco.

Draco sintió su presión arterial subiendo. - ¿Hola Draco? ¿HOLA DRACO?

\- Erm…  
\- Tan elocuente como siempre. - Draco entrecerró los ojos. - Siéntate. ¿No tienes nada que decirme, Potter? ¿Cómo donde cojones has estado en los últimos años? Llegas un poco tarde a nuestra última cita, no te parece. Tienes mucho que explicar.

La canción que sonaba eligió ese momento para terminar, y un brillo de malicia entró en los ojos de Draco.

\- Diez años, - dijo activando la transmisión con su varita, - son muchos años para recordar. Esta semana todos tendremos esa oportunidad con la reunión de nuestra querida escuela, Hogwarts. Y no hay mejor ocasión para recordar viejas caras y viejas amistades.

Draco vio como la realización entraba en los ojos de Potter, y este hizo un gesto de levantarse. Fulminándole con la mirada, Draco le mantuvo en el asiento.

\- No, - gesticulo este frenéticamente.  
\- Si, aquí, ahora, - respondió Draco en silencio. Y apunto su varita a la garganta de Harry. - Habrá muchas sorpresas me atrevo a decir. ¿Aquella chica por la que bebías los vientos se caso finalmente con su novio del colegio? No, él la abandono por su hermana gemela. ¿Consiguió aquel buscador tan torpe aprender a mantenerse en su escoba? Si, y le ficharon para el equipo Irlandés. ¿Por qué dejo Dean a la bella Grinevra? Preguntarle a Seamus, tengo entendido que les va muy bien juntos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, su pelo moviéndose violentamente de un lado para otro. Draco sonrió. No debía ser bonito, a juzgar por el gesto de horror del otro hombre.

\- Pero hay una sorpresa que dejara a todas las demás a la altura del betún. ¿Quién no recuerda a nuestros tres compañeros más populares? El Trío de Gryffindor. Trío que se convirtió en dúo con la desaparición del famoso Harry Potter la noche de la graduación. Todos sabemos que ha sido de los otros dos tercios del dúo, pero nadie ha sido capaz de encontrar a Potter en diez años. Ahora tenemos ocasión de hacerle esas preguntas que todos pensábamos jamás iban a responderse, ¿no es así, Potter?  
\- Cabrón, - dijo Harry silenciosamente, y Draco arqueó una ceja, - bueno Malfoy, pues no hay mucho que decir de mi vida.

Draco no se sorprendió demasiado al ver que gente salía a la calle de las casas cercanas y se acercaba corriendo a mirar por su ventanal. La mirada que Harry le dedicó era puro veneno. Draco la devolvió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Venga, Potter, no seas tímido. Todos esperábamos grandes cosas de ti. Auror. quizás ministro. ¿En que te has convertido? ¿Sanador en tierras lejanas? ¿Guerrero por la justicia?  
\- Nada de eso, Malfoy, soy un simple empresario. Me dedico a hacer pequeños trabajos por aquí y por allí. Viajo mucho.  
\- ¿Conoces a mucha gente? ¿Hay alguna Señora Potter esperándote? - preguntó con sorna. Nadie mejor que Draco sabia que no había ni habría nunca una señora Potter. No con Potter siendo mas marica que un palomo cojo.

La sonrisa de Potter escondía algo, pero Draco se estaba divirtiendo demasiado para preguntarse el que. - Bueno, la verdad es disfrutamos de nuestra compañía por periodos muy cortos de tiempo. No lo suficiente para crear relaciones. Es lo que tiene viajar tanto.

Se miraron durante un segundo, ambos desafiando al otro a continuar por ese camino. Draco saludo al público que les observaba desde el otro lado del cristal. - Y cuéntanos, ¿Qué motivó tan súbita desaparición? ¿Te abducieron unos extraterrestres? ¿Alguien te oblivió?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, dedicándole a Draco una última mirada resentida antes de salir.

\- Y así empieza la semana del recuerdo, - dijo Draco seleccionando un nuevo disco, - ya sabéis lo que dicen por ahí, "si quieres a alguien déjale marchar; si vuelve a ti es que esta… bueno, roto."

Y poniendo la música cerró la transmisión, observando como Potter era casi asaltado por todos los curiosos de la calle.

…

\- Así que ese es Harry Potter. No parece nada especial, - dijo uno de los dos hombres mirando la escena desde la distancia, protegidos en las sombras de un callejón.  
\- ¿Tú donde estuviste los últimos veinte años para no saber quien es Potter? ¿En una isla desierta? - dijo el otro hombre mirándole con gesto de incredulidad.  
\- No listillo, pero las noticias no llegan tan rápido a Texas como a Londres. - su compañero puso los ojos en blanco, sus pensamientos claramente reflejados en su expresión. - ¿Y se puede saber que hacemos aquí escondidos? Tenemos razones más que suficientes para detenerle, ¿Porque no lo hacemos?

Un suspiro cansado, y el más alto de los dos, un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo retrocediendo ya en su coronilla, miró a su compañero.

\- Te lo he explicado ya, nosotros no hacemos las cosas así. De momento es un sospechoso. Le observamos, y cuando finalmente asesine a su victima, entonces nosotros podremos cargárnosle a él.  
\- Y así somos los buenos.  
\- Exacto.  
\- Pero nosotros ya somos los buenos. Somos las autoridades.  
\- No en este caso. ¿O acaso quieres tener que revelar nuestras fuentes?

El otro hombre, un joven pelirrojo con una piel blanquecina cubierta de marcas de acne, hizo un gesto de asco. - No, mejor no.

\- Pues entonces esperamos. Será solo un par de días, y Potter es historia.

…

Harry tardo cerca de media hora en librarse de la gente asaltándole a preguntas en la calle. ¡El muy cabrón de Malfoy! Él sabia lo mucho que molestaba Harry tener a gente siguiéndole y haciendo preguntas. Estaba seguro que era por eso por lo que lo había hecho.

Pero había sido bueno verle de nuevo.

Harry sonrió. Draco seguiría siendo tan buen besador como siempre. Y estaba, si era posible, más guapo. Los años le habían sentado bien. Su cuerpo había perdido los últimos vestigios de niñez que aun tenia durante aquel año juntos y sus formas eran ahora angulosas en lugar de afiladas. Sus facciones llenas y masculinas, el pelo rubio y tan suave y fino como siempre. Los mismos ojos grises e inteligentes. Y esos labios. Harry se podía pasar horas besando esos labios y nunca cansarse.

Si, ver a Draco de nuevo había sido muy bueno, su psicólogo tenía razón. Y la reacción de ambos le decía que quizás había una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Hizo un gesto de dolor, recordando lo que había pasado después de ese magnifico beso. Solo una, si la jodía de nuevo Draco no se lo iba a perdonar.

Bueno, tenía una semana para arreglar las cosas con Draco y terminar el trabajo. Y después… quizás era el momento de plantearse un cambio de profesión.

Distraído, se dirigió a la Casa de los Gritos. Quería ver de nuevo aquella casucha que tantos recuerdos tenia de sus años de infancia. Harry se paró en la calle donde la Casa solía estar y miró a su alrededor comprobando que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Lo estaba. Pero eso…

No. No era posible. Eso no era la Casa de los Gritos. Eso era…

En lugar del caserón destartalado se alzaba la nueva sucursal de Weasley's Wizards Weezes, la fachada iluminada como un árbol de navidad y un continuo trafico de niños y niñas entrando y saliendo del establecimiento.

\- ¿Pero que demonios? - dijo en voz alta, mirando con los ojos como platos al local.  
\- ¡Harry! - una voz conocida le llamo desde el otro lado de la calle, y en su interior la alegría y el terror se mezclaron.  
\- ¡Harold James Potter! - exclamó una segunda voz. Y el terror ganó la lucha mientras Harry se daba la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con sus dos mejores amigos del colegio.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Ron y Hermione habían avanzado hasta él, sus rostros una mezcla de exaltación y furia. Pudo ver el momento exacto en que ambos tomaban su decisión.

\- ¡Harry colega, cuanto tiempo, no me imaginaba que te veríamos por aquí! - dijo Ron alegremente mientras su puño impactaba con el estomago de Harry con la fuerza de una maza. Harry se doblo resoplando.

Suponía que se lo merecía.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer así, Harry? - las manos de Hermione le cogieron gentilmente y le enderezaron de nuevo, abrazándole con fuerza mientras los ojos de ella brillaban con lagrimas contenidas, - Diez años sin saber de ti, sin saber si estabas vivo o muerto o porque te fuiste. ¿Nos abandonas a todos y ahora tienes la poca vergüenza de aparecer como si nada? ¿Es que no has pensado en nosotros? ¿Y que has hecho todo este tiempo? Harry Potter, eres la persona más egoísta que nunca he encontrado en mi vida. No me puedo creer que nos hicieses esto. - Hermione lloraba y gritaba en su oído mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer de nuevo. Harry se conformó con aguantar el chaparrón mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no unirse a las lágrimas de su amiga.

No podía expresar con palabras lo mucho que les había echado de menos.

\- Vale ya, Hermione, que le vas a ahogar, - dijo Ron finalmente, mirándoles con una expresión divertida en el rostro.  
\- Pero, pero…  
\- Está bien, Harry esta aquí y no se va a ir a ninguna parte hasta que nos lo haya explicado todo, ¿verdad Harry? - la sonrisa de Ron era amistosa, pero el brillo en su mirada prometía mas dolor si este se negaba. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione finalmente le soltó, y los tres se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas, sentándose en una mesa lo más apartada de los demás posible.

Harry estaba pensando frenéticamente en que decirles, sabia que la verdad estaba totalmente fuera sus opciones. No lo iban a entender.

\- Bueno colega, - dijo Ron una vez habían llegado las bebidas. Harry notó con una sonrisa que había pedido cerveza de mantequilla para los tres. Mirando de nuevo a Hermione, se dio cuenta que ella al menos no podía beber nada mas fuerte. Como no había notado su abultado vientre antes era sorprendente. - Creo que tienes mucho que contar. Empezando por donde coño estabas en día de nuestra boda y porque cojones no pudiste asistir.

Ron ya no parecía tan amigable. Bueno, no era de extrañar.

\- Umm, - Harry intentó recordar cuando había sido eso. Ocho años atrás. En aquel momento él estaba en… ¿Uganda? No lo recordaba. - creo que estaba en algún punto de África asesinando a un posible dictador. Pero si te digo la verdad no lo recuerdo exactamente.

Ron entrecerró los ojos furiosamente y Hermione apretó los puños y le miró con reproche. - Si no quieres decirlo, no lo digas. Pero pensábamos que éramos tus amigos. Y de pronto desapareciste sin más. Ni una dirección, ni una carta diciendo que estabas vivo. ¿Sabes como nos hiciste sentir?

\- Lo siento mucho, - dijo sinceramente. ¿Cómo podía disculparse ahora con ellos? Había desaparecido porque era lo mejor en ese momento, y después… bueno, suponía que sus amigos no aceptarían fácilmente en lo que se había convertido. Él no lo haría. - Cuando me fui fue porque no podía quedarme. Muchas cosas habían pasado, todo había cambiado, me era imposible quedarme. No podía llevaros conmigo tampoco, - dijo cuando vio que Hermione iba a intervenir, - no esta vez. Necesitaba hacer ciertas cosas por mi mismo.

Suspiró. No podía explicar lo que había sucedido esa noche, no sin entrar en detalles de lo que se convertiría su vida después, del motivo por el que no podía involucrar a sus amigos en su nueva vida.

\- Pero has vuelto, - dijo Ron. Había algo en su voz que hizo que Harry le mirase con atención. Ron también había cambiado. También había madurado. Harry suponía que diez años eran muchos para seguir siendo un niño.  
\- Si.  
\- Y no has necesitado nada que te indicase el camino.

Hermione agarró la mano de Ron y la apretó con fuerza, y Harry no tuvo problemas en recordar a que se refería su amigo.

\- No. Y de haberlo tenido, no se si hubiese sido diferente.

Ron sonrió con ojos brillantes y acuosos, y Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo, incluso Harry podía sentir las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Cogió la mano de sus amigos sobre la mesa.

\- Me alegro de haber vuelto, y de volver a veros, - dijo sintiéndolo realmente.  
\- Yo también colega, - Ron apretó su mano y luego la retiró, levantándose de la mesa, - pero te debo una por la boda, - dijo antes de tumbarle de nuevo de un puñetazo.

…

  
Harry se despertó con una horrible resaca, la impresión de que algo se había muerto en su boca y la mandíbula dolorida. No tenia muy claro lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero estaba seguro que se había ido a la cama solo. Además, aunque se fuese acompañado, Harry no incluía entre sus gustos a las mujeres, y el olor que había en su almohada era claramente femenino.

Abrió los ojos protegiéndose contra la claridad del día, y los cerró de golpe ante la visión que tenia frente a él.

No. Era imposible. A Harry nunca le habían atraído las mujeres, y las niñas menos aun. Si solo pudiese recordar…

\- ¿Estas ya despierto, Harry? - preguntó una voz desde la otra habitación.

Toda la noche volvió de golpe a su memoria y Harry sonrió. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama que compartía con la pequeña Victoria, desenroscándola de su cuerpo con toda la gentileza posible, y se dirigió al salón.

Ron y Hermione ya estaban ahí, vestidos y listos para un nuevo día. Ron no parecía muy afectado por la resaca y Hermione estaba resplandeciente con su túnica de embarazada.

\- Si, ya estoy, - dijo bostezando.

Después de que Ron le dejase casi inconsciente de una ostia, ambos habían decidido recordar viejos tiempos y reforzar la amistad con unas copas. Copas que se convirtieron en botellas cuando llegaron a la casa de los Weasley, hasta que al final Harry había estado demasiado borracho como para caminar o intentar Aparecerse y había decidido acampar en el cuarto de los niños.

\- Yo tengo que irme al trabajo, pero Hermione se queda hasta tarde así que puedes desayunar con ella, - dijo Ron poniéndose su túnica y cogiendo un puñado de polvos Flu, - no desaparezcas de nuevo o tendré que darte otra paliza.  
\- No se me ocurriría, - dijo Harry, sonriendo cuando vio a su amigo besar a su mujer antes de desaparecer entre llamas verdes en la chimenea. Todavía podía recordar el primer beso que les vio darse… no creía que le fuese fácil olvidar los eventos de aquel día.

Hermione se volvió hacia él algo ruborizada una vez Ron se había marchado y le dirigió a la cocina donde ya les esperaba un abundante desayuno preparado.

El resto de la mañana pasó en agradable conversación con Hermione y tratando de ponerse al día de lo que había pasado en las vidas de sus amigos durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera. Harry trató de mantener la conversación lo más alejada del tópico de si mismo como fuese posible, lo que funcionó más o menos hasta el momento de marcharse.

\- Bueno, Harry, tengo que llevar a Victoria al colegio antes de ir al trabajo, - dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al cuarto de la niña, - no te creas que te has escapado de esta, Potter. Se perfectamente que no has contestado a ninguna de mis preguntas. Pero ahora que se que no vas a huir de nuevo, hay tiempo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo y se levantó para marcharse. No tenia que haberse sorprendido de la agudeza de Hermione, era lo que se podía esperar de ella.

…

No había gran cosa que hacer durante los días previos a la reunión, a menos que uno constase el sentarse frente a la WWZ a observar a Draco Malfoy. Y a eso precisamente se dedicó Harry durante los dos siguientes días.

Había muchas cosas que aprender de una persona solo por la forma en que actuaba mientras era observado. Draco no se ponía nervioso, ni fingía ignorar a Harry mientras le observaba de reojo, ni ninguna de las otras cosas a las que Harry estaba acostumbrado. Draco no. Él le saludaba cuando le veía llegar y en diferentes puntos del show le invitaba a entrar. En antena y públicamente.

Cuando Harry le miraba furioso tras tener que huir por tercera vez de la multitud que Draco congregaba, este simplemente sonreía y le tiraba un beso, para mayor frustración de Harry.

Sin embargo durante la conmoción del segundo día, Harry vio una figura entre la multitud que le puso en alerta.

Harry no juro, no hizo ningún movimiento brusco, ni siquiera le dirigió una segunda mirada. Sin embargo todo su cuerpo se tensó y en su interior maldijo a cual fuese el dios que la tenia tomada con él.

Ya que había decidido reformarse, ahora iba y le ponía en su camino a Velásquez. La semana se iba complicando más y más.

…

\- Milly, busca en la base de datos y averigua cual es el objetivo de Velásquez y que cojones esta haciendo ese cabrón en Hogsmeade precisamente esta semana, - Harry llamo a su secretaria en el momento que cruzo la puerta de su habitación, la fachada de calma descartada ahora que estaba a solas.  
\- ¿Velásquez, jefe? ¿El argentino? - preguntó Milly al otro lado del teléfono, y Harry pudo escuchar una nota de preocupación en su voz. Eso no era nada bueno, Milly nunca se preocupaba por nada. - Jefe, no tengo que buscarlo. El rumor es que tiene un contrato bajo tu nombre.

Harry había supuesto que esa iba a ser la respuesta, y juro en voz alta. Justo cuando menos necesitaba tonterías de esas. Y encima Velásquez, que era uno de los cabrones más peligrosos y difíciles de matar que Harry se había cruzado en años. Lo sabia bien, lo había intentado en varias ocasiones.

\- Jefe, ¿le has visto? - preguntó Milly sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
\- Si, le vi esta mañana aunque estábamos rodeados de gente así que no iba a hacer--  
\- No jefe, no a Velásquez. A Draco.

Harry sonrió. Milly podía llegar a ser tan cotilla, aunque tenía que agradecerle muchas cosas ya que ella era la principal fuente de información que Harry tenía.

\- Si, le he visto.  
\- ¿Verdad que está más guapo que nunca? - preguntó ella con voz soñadora. Harry soltó una carcajada.  
\- Si, lo esta.  
\- ¿Te ha hecho ya alguna de las suyas, jefe?  
\- Oh, si. En cuanto me vio.

La risa de Milly por el teléfono era contagiosa, y Harry no pudo evitar unirse a ella.

\- Jefe, como le rompas de nuevo el corazón te mato, - dijo ella súbitamente, su voz completamente seria, - Draco es una de las pocas personas de mi infancia a quien respeto y me respeta. No quiero que le vuelvas a hacer daño.  
\- ¿Sigues en contacto con él? - preguntó sorprendido.  
\- Si, nos vemos un par de veces al mes y charlamos.  
\- Y él…  
\- No, no sabe que trabajo para ti ni que se donde estas. Tu nombre no aparece en las conversaciones. Es como si se forzase a no pensar en ti. Por eso se que aun puedes hacerle daño. - Milly se paró un momento, como si estuviese organizando sus pensamientos. - Al margen de nuestra relación, jefe, que sepas que es una amenaza real.  
\- Lo se Milly, - dijo él también muy seriamente, - en nuestra profesión no existen otra clase de amenazas.  
\- Bien jefe, me alegro que nos entendamos. Buena suerte conquistando a Draco.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Te llamare cuando tenga confirmación sobre Velásquez. - y con eso Milly colgó la llamada mientras Harry sonreía con afecto. Si, ella era lo único que le había mantenido cuerdo, y jamás podría decir lo muy agradecido que estaba por tener a Millicent Bulstrode en su vida.

…

  
\- Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar un café conmigo.

Draco miró el sincero rostro de Harry Potter parado al otro lado de su ventanal, gesticulando para hacerse entender desde fuera de la emisora. Draco sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Ahora vendrían los ojitos de cachorrillo. Harry puso ojitos de cachorrillo. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, su sonrisa ensanchándose a pesar de si mismo. Ahora toca el puchero. Harry hizo un puchero. Draco soltó una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Y con esto terminamos el programa por hoy, - dijo Draco cerrando la emisión del día, - mañana volveré con más álbumes para recordar y más cotilleos jugosos sobre la clase del 98. Quien sabe, quizás pueda sacarle a Potter algo más que un café.

Harry hizo un gesto de triunfo en al escuchar sus palabras y Draco salió a reunirse con él.

\- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, - dijo Harry sinceramente.  
\- Solo es un café, Potter.  
\- Lo se, pero al menos así podremos hablar. Sin audiencia.

Draco arqueó una ceja. - Muy bien, Potter. Pero nada de Madame Puddifoot como quinceañeros.

Harry asintió y ambos se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas, donde eligieron una mesa en un rincón aislado para poder hablar.

\- ¿Contestaras ahora a mis preguntas, Potter? - dijo Draco en cuanto les sirvieron sus bebidas.  
\- Lo intentaré al menos.  
\- ¿Donde has estado estos diez años y como es que nadie sabía nada de ti? - Draco estaba cansado de jueguecitos. Quería respuestas, y quería saber la verdad. La desaparición de Harry le había hecho mucho daño, y tenerle de nuevo ahí, frente a él, le había demostrado que esos sentimientos no estaban para nada olvidados.

Harry se quedo pensativo durante un momento, - Es una larga historia, Draco.

\- Tengo tiempo.  
\- Bueno, pues a ver por donde empiezo.  
\- Empieza por completar lo que falta en este escenario, - dijo Draco seriamente, - dos jóvenes que han conseguido superar siete años de rivalidad y odio y están ahora juntos, y por lo visto muy enamorados. Es la última noche en el colegio, la noche de la fiesta de graduación. Van a ir juntos. Uno de ellos espera a que su pareja vaya a recogerle. Se ha puesto sus mejores galas y piensa que esa noche será especial. No, no es que vaya a darle su virginidad porque llevan un año follando como locos, pero aun así cree que será una noche para recordar. Y espera. Y espera. Y espera.

Harry hizo un gesto de dolor ante eso. - Bueno, sabía que no podría librarme de esta. No se que sucedió esa noche, de verdad. Todo era perfecto, yo tenía todo listo para pasar la noche más maravillosa y entonces… me entró el pánico. No lo puedo explicar mejor. Vi mi vida como había sido y como iba a ser, y me entro el pánico. No pude.

\- Te entró el pánico, - dijo Draco lentamente. - pánico. - tomo aliento y lo expulso lentamente, calmándose. - Bien, lo dejaremos ahí. Después de eso. Diez años son muchos. No se tarda tanto en mandar una lechuza, o llamar con el Flu. ¡Joder Potter, Aparecerse cuesta segundos!  
\- Lo se. Y no tengo excusa. Ron me tumbo de un puñetazo por lo mismo.  
\- Y si yo fuese Weasley, hubiese añadido un par de Crucios también.

Harry sonrió levemente, - Tengo que agradecer que no lo hicieses.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada, - No fue por ganas, creeme. Pero no soy Weasley o Granger, con quien estuviste durante ocho años juntos y a quien arrastraste en todas tus aventuras suicidas. Yo solo era tu rollito de la escuela.

\- Eso no es cierto, Draco.  
\- ¿Ah no?  
\- No, no lo es. Lo sabes.

Draco suspiró, hablar con Potter era como sacar agua de las piedras, un trabajo duro que no daba ningún fruto. No sabia ni porque se molestaba.

\- No me lo vas contar, ¿verdad Potter? - dijo Draco finalmente.  
\- Me uní a los Aurores. Descubrieron que en algún punto entre Hogwarts y su oficina de reclutamiento había perdido la moral. Me entrenaron como asesino y me mandaron en misiones. Me harte de ellos y decidí montar mi propio negocio. Me dedico al asesinato a sueldo, viajo mucho pero por desgracia no se hacen demasiados amigos. No suelen vivir lo suficiente, - Harry recitó con tono aburrido.  
\- Si no me lo quieres decir, Potter, pues vale, pero no hace falta que te inventes gilipolleces, - dijo Draco fríamente, levantándose de la mesa. Harry le cogió de la mano y le detuvo.  
\- Draco, lo siento mucho, no quiero… - se paso las manos por el pelo, añadiendo en un susurro que Draco estaba seguro no pretendía que él escuchase, - Milly me ha advertido, y la estoy jodiendo de nuevo.

Eso llamo la atención de Draco. Se detuvo y miro a Harry atentamente. - ¿Milly? ¿Millicent Bulstrode?

Harry le miró con algo parecido al pánico por un segundo y esa fue toda la respuesta que Draco necesitaba.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo en serio que Milly ha sabido donde estabas todo este tiempo? ¿Y no ha dicho nada? - dijo Draco sentándose de nuevo en la mesa y bajando la voz, - Millicent me dijo que era la secretaria de un capullo… no se como no lo vi antes.  
\- Draco, no es lo que piensas, ella…  
\- Ahórratelo Potter, no estoy enfadado con Milly. Pero me pregunto porque ella si y los demás no.

Porque Milly me vio durante uno de mis trabajos para los Aurores y lo único que dijo fue "Deberías considerar montar tu propio negocio, Potter." Porque nunca me ha juzgado ni me traicionaría, y es leal como solo un Slytherin puede serlo a otro casi-Slytherin.

\- No podría explicarlo.  
\- No te molestes. Milly es Milly, y si ella no ha dicho nada por algo será. - miro a Harry con cara de sorpresa, - ¿Que hago aquí contigo, Potter? ¿Porque he aceptado venir contigo? ¿Porque no te partí la cara en cuanto te vi por dejarme y romperme el corazón? ¿Porque coño sigues estando tan bueno?  
\- ¿Draco, vendrías conmigo a la ceremonia? - preguntó Harry interrumpiendo la tirada que tenia intenciones de continuar.  
\- ¿Que? ¿Estas mal de la cabeza, Potter? - Draco prácticamente gritó, su rostro mostrando una incredulidad infinita, - ¿Me estas pidiendo de verdad que vaya contigo? ¿Después de dejarme plantado la última vez? ¡Pero que cara más dura que tienes!

Harry levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador, - Bueno, de verdad que esta vez no faltare.

Draco le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, - ¿Y como voy a creerte?

\- Te doy mi palabra de Potter.  
\- ¡Ja! ¡Como si eso valiese de algo!

Se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió a la puerta, Harry corrió detrás de él, dejando un par de monedas sobre la mesa. - ¡Draco!

\- Déjame pensarlo, Potter.

Harry sonrió. - De acuerdo, te lo preguntare de nuevo en dos días.

\- Tú haz eso, - dijo Draco antes de salir, y por algún motivo no podía evitar la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios.

…

\- ¿Qué esta haciendo ahora? - Webber, uno de los dos hombres siguiendo a Harry pregunto a su compañero.  
\- Sonriendo como un capullo mientras se dirige a casa de sus amigos, Weasley y Granger, - repuso Jones con tono aburrido, volviendo la mirada al joven pelirrojo. De todos los compañeros que le podían haber asignado, tenía que ser Webber quien estuviese en esa misión.  
\- No me puedo creer que tengamos que espiarle mientras intenta conquistar de nuevo a su novio del colegio, - dijo con desagrado.

Jones se encogió de hombros, era una misión aburrida, tenia que admitirlo. Al menos hasta que Potter comenzase a matar gente. Entonces se pondría de lo más divertida.

Una figura que avanzaba hacia Potter le llamo la atención. No, no seria tan estúpido.

Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor y si, resulta que había alguien que si era tan estúpido.

…

Harry estaba muy feliz. Era cierto que Draco no había dicho que si, pero tampoco había dicho que no. Esa era una razón más que buena para sentirse feliz.

Se dirigió a casa de Ron y Hermione, con quienes había quedado para cenar, y a medio camino se detuvo en seco.

No. No aquí.

Nott se paró frente a Harry, sonriendo. Al menos esta vez llevaba una túnica.

\- ¿Potter, quien iba a decir que te iba a ver aquí? - dijo, pareciendo de hecho nada sorprendido de verle.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. - Nott, - su voz contenía toda la amenaza que una sola palabra podía llevar, y la sonrisa de Nott desapareció.

Por mutuo acuerdo ambos entraron en el callejón que tenían cerca, asegurándose que nadie les viese.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Nott? - pregunto Harry molesto.  
\- Es la reunión de los diez años de mi curso, Potter. ¿Dónde voy a estar si no?

Harry le miró con todo el odio del mundo, - No Nott, es la reunión de la clase del 98. Si la memoria no me falla tu eres de la del 97. Solo algunos tuvimos que repetir el curso, y tú no estabas entre ellos.

\- Tecnicismos, tecnicismos. - Nott sonrió, - he venido a proponerte asociarnos de nuevo. Es la última vez que lo hago por las buenas.  
\- Te he dicho que no muchas veces, Nott. Paso de repetirme todo el tiempo, así que vete a la mierda.

Nott se movió rápido como una culebra, empujando a Harry contra la pared y sacando su varita. Sin embargo Harry era más rápido. Incluso desde esa posición de desventaja, tenia su varita presionada contra el cuello de Nott antes de que este pudiese reaccionar.

\- Te lo he dicho antes, ten cuidado con quien amenazas, Nott, - dijo, su voz baja y cargando todas las implicaciones del dolor que podía verse en el futuro de la otra persona.  
\- Tu tienes mas que perder que yo, Potter, - dijo Nott con una sonrisa.  
\- Estas muy confundido. Tú estas a punto de perder la vida.

Un ruido en la boca del callejón atrajo la atención de ambos, y en ese momento de distracción Nott aprovecho para Desaparecer.

\- Mierda, - dijo Harry, guardando su varita de nuevo.

Nott acababa de cruzar la línea de molestia pasajera a hombre muerto. Ahora solo faltaba que su cadáver se diese cuenta de ello.

…

\- Doctor Greyhorse, coja el teléfono, - Harry se estaba mirando al espejo mientras hablaba por el móvil, la mano que no sostenía el aparato pasando nerviosamente por su pelo.

Era consciente de que no eran horas de consulta, pero necesitaba hablar con su psicólogo, todo estaba yendo demasiado bien y algo tendría que joderse antes o después. Harry estaba acojonado.

Miro de nuevo a la mesa donde estaba la nota de Draco.

 _Potter,_

 _Es tu última oportunidad. Ven a buscarme a las 19. Si llegas un minuto tarde prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias._

 _DM._

El reloj marcaba las 18:30 y el Doctor Greyhorse no contestaba al teléfono. Harry se estaba poniendo por minutos.

\- Hola, soy Harry Potter, pero seguro que te acuerdas de eso, - dijo a su reflejo en el espejo. - Soy vendedor de seguros. Soy policía en el Londres muggle. Tengo un club de striptease. Hola soy Harry, si Potter, el Elegido. Si, soy el que mato a Voldemort, y también te mataría a ti si alguien me pagase lo suficiente.

Al otro lado del teléfono el tono de llamada cambio, - Doctor Greyhorse, soy yo, Potter.

Un suspiro de sufrimiento el respondió desde el otro lado de la línea, - ¿Potter, porque me llama en mi tiempo libre?

\- Doctor, esto es importante. ¡Él ha aceptado ir conmigo esta noche! ¿Qué hago? - pregunto casi frenético.  
\- Respire profundamente, Potter, - dijo el doctor con tono aburrido.

Harry tomo aliento y lo soltó de forma exagerada.

\- Repita conmigo, "Este soy yo en casa conmigo mismo."  
\- Este soy yo en casa conmigo mismo.  
\- Tome aliento de nuevo, "Este soy yo respirando."

Harry parpadeó confuso. - ¿Quiere que me de cuenta que estoy respirando o que lo diga?

\- Dígalo.  
\- Este soy yo respirando.  
\- Bien, esta usted preparado. Lleve a su novio a la ceremonia y páselo bien.

La línea se cortó y Harry se quedo mirando a su reflejo en el espejo.

…

Draco Malfoy miró la hora de nuevo. Las 19:25. El muy cabrón de Potter, no podía creerse que le hubiese dejado plantado de nuevo. Pero esta vez no se iba a escapar. Draco iba a buscarle, aunque tuviese que sacar la información de Milly por las malas, y cuando le tuviese delante le iba a…

El timbre en la puerta le cortó en mitad de ese pensamiento, y Draco se levantó de un salto y fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Has venido, - dijo cuando vio a Harry parado en la puerta con una sonrisa avergonzada, odiando lo incrédula que sonaba su voz.  
\- Lo siento, - dijo Harry, - quería llegar a tiempo pero al final se me ha hecho tarde.

Draco sonrió a pesar de si mismo, - Bueno, al menos te has presentado, que ya es una mejoría de la ultima vez.

Paso e indico a Harry que entrase también.

\- Voy a coger mis cosas, pasa a saludar a mi padre.

…

Harry pasó a la sala de estar de la casa de Draco. Aun no se sentía cómodo en presencia de Lucius Malfoy, pero tenia que reconocer que este había cambiado enormemente desde los años del colegio. La muerte de Narcissa le había afectado terriblemente, especialmente por haberse tratado de una venganza tan estúpida cuando la guerra ya había terminado.

\- Lucius, - dijo educadamente cuando vio al hombre sentado tranquilamente en un sofá junto al fuego, un periódico abierto sobre sus rodillas.  
\- Potter, el hijo prodigo ha vuelto, - dijo Lucius, su tono educado también y sin nada de la malicia que Harry recordaba. - ¿Espero que no hayas regresado para desaparecer de nuevo?  
\- No, esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien, - dijo Harry. Aun le resultaba difícil conciliar a este hombre tranquilo que parecía contentarse con pasar los días leyendo y paseando a sus perros con el sádico asesino a las órdenes de Voldemort. Pero Azkaban, la guerra y perder a su mujer habían hecho por Lucius lo que podía considerarse solo un milagro.

Además, la visión actual de Harry del asesinato era mucho menos ingenua que en sus años escolares. En cierto modo podía entender a Lucius. ¡Oh, la ironía!

\- ¿Y que ha sido del famoso Harry Potter? - dijo, un brillo de su antiguo sarcasmo apareciendo en sus apagados ojos, - no se te ha visto por las portadas en mucho tiempo, excepto cuando se preguntan donde te podías haber metido.  
\- Soy un simple empresario, Lucius. Tengo mi propio negocio, - dijo, no del todo una mentira.  
\- Tu propio negocio, eso esta bien.

Draco apareció por la puerta, su túnica de gala tan elegante y cara como Harry había sospechado que seria. - ¿Nos vamos?

Harry asintió mudo, si abría la boca sabía que se iba a poner a babear.

…

\- ¡Harry!  
\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es Harry!  
\- ¡Potter!  
\- ¡Harry Potter!

Draco miró a su alrededor donde decenas de rostros sonrientes tenían los ojos puestos en Harry y él, y se preguntó de nuevo si había sido buena idea ir juntos a la celebración. Él ni siquiera había pensado en ir, su idea era mofarse en la radio de la estúpida tradición y luego pasarse la noche maldiciendo a Potter y todo lo que le recordase a él mientras se bebía una botella de firewhisky.

Quizás aun había tiempo de hacerlo.

\- Ni se te ocurra separarte de mi, - siseó Harry en su oído, como si le leyese los pensamientos, - esta multitud me destrozaría en dos segundos.

Draco asintió recordando lo mucho que Harry odiaba en realidad su fama. Con escenas así no era de extrañar que se hubiese largado.

\- ¡Por aquí, Harry! - una voz dijo desde uno de los lados, y Draco vio el pelo rojo de Weasley como un letrero luminoso. Cogiendo la mano de Harry ambos se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Weasley estaba con Granger, bueno Weasley en realidad aunque no hubiese adoptado su apellido, y Draco casi se sentía feliz de verles. No se podía decir que fuesen amigos, pero tampoco eran enemigos como en el colegio. Además actuaban como barrera entre ellos y el resto del mundo.

En minutos estaban los cuatro sentados con sus bebidas, charlando de cosas sin importancia mientras los demás asistentes dejaban de acercarse a cotillear paulatinamente.

\- Harry, cuanto tiempo - Longbottom se acerco, estrechó la mano de Harry y tomó asiento durante unos minutos. Otros amigos de Harry le imitaron, gravitando hacia ellos para saludar y marchándose cuando habían ocupado unos minutos del tiempo de Harry.

Draco sabia que era estúpido, pero se sentía ligeramente celoso de ellos. Harry tenía que pararse y charlar con cada uno de los que se acercaban sin prestarle a Draco la atención que debía.

Después de dos copas y de haber visto a medio curso del 98 saludar a su cita, Draco se cansó de ser ignorado y se levantó, cogiendo la mano de Harry.

\- Vamos a bailar, - dijo, ignorando la mirada de horror del otro hombre. Sabía que Potter odiaba bailar, pero no pensaba darle opción a negarse.

Llegaron a la pista cuando los últimos acordes de la canción sonaban, y en el momento en que se encararon para bailar, la música cambio a una balada. Encogiéndose de hombros, Draco pasó sus manos por el cuello de Harry y le acercó a su cuerpo.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, sus cuerpos aproximándose mas y mas, lentamente mientras el resto del mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. Draco se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado eso de menos, el simplemente estar con Harry, sin hablar, sin pelear, sin hacer nada mas que estar. De todas las personas que había conocido, siempre se había preguntado como era posible que acabase enamorándose de Potter, pero en momentos como ese se daba cuenta que no lo había elegido él. Simplemente había pasado, tenia que pasar.

\- Dios, he echado esto tanto de menos, - Harry susurro en su oído, haciéndole estremecerse.

Draco se acerco mas, hasta que no quedaba espacio entre los dos y lo único que podía sentir era el calor que sus cuerpos emitían y el deseo creciendo entre los dos. Sin pensar en donde estaba o lo que estaba haciendo, Draco levanto la cabeza de donde la había dejado caer sobre el hombro de Harry y le miro a los ojos.

El mundo, la música, todo despareció cuando los labios de Harry se cerraron sobre los suyos. Draco respondió al beso inmediatamente, envuelto por ese extraño ambiente que hacia que todo pareciese un sueño. Uno del que no quería despertar.

Se besaron durante un tiempo, las canciones cambiando y la gente entrando y saliendo de la pista improvisada en mitad del Gran Salón, perdidos por completo en su propio mundo hasta que Draco sintió que ya no podía aguantarlo mas.

Separándose con gran esfuerzo, tomo aliento para calmarse.

\- Vamonos, - le dijo a Harry, y este asintió, sus ojos mostrando el mismo deseo que Draco sentía.

Se dirigieron rápidamente al tercer piso, donde la Sala de los Menesteres apareció tras pasar tres veces por delante del muro. El castillo seguía siendo tan inteligente como siempre, y la gran cama en mitad de la sala les atrajo inmediatamente.

Harry le comenzó a besar de nuevo en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, sus labios hambrientos y sus manos intentando desvestir a Draco de su túnica con un ansia que recordaba de cuando eran adolescentes.

\- Espera, espera Potter, - dijo Draco separándose cuando sus piernas tocaron el borde de la cama.

Harry se paro y le miro interrogante durante un segundo.

\- Falta algo, - dijo Draco, mirándole seriamente.

Harry miro confuso a su alrededor, buscando, sin ver, que podía ser lo que faltaba.

\- Ya lo tengo, - dijo Draco, y cuando Harry se volvió a mirarle le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que su cabeza girase de un lado para otro. - Esto es por los diez años que me has hecho esperar, - dijo y le dio otro bofetón, tan fuerte como el anterior, - y este es por la media hora de hoy.

Sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Harry, y luego le cogió del cuello y comenzó a besarle, dejándose caer sobre la cama y arrastrándole sobre él.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un borrón en la memoria de Draco, el pasado y el presente mezclándose mientras Harry le besaba y acariciaba, quitándole la ropa con ansiedad y cubriendo de besos y mordiscos su cuello y torso mientras intentaba quitarse también su propia ropa.

Si que había echado esto de menos. Todo, las caricias suaves y tentativas seguidas por posesivos besos y mordiscos juguetones. Las manos de Harry, siempre calidas y gentiles, su cuerpo cubriéndole, el contacto piel sobre piel excitándole.

Draco gritó de placer cuando Harry le tomo en su boca, succionándole con una facilidad que desmentía el tiempo que había pasado. Draco estaba perdido incluso antes de que Harry se situase entre sus piernas abiertas y comenzase a prepararle.

\- Harry, - jadeó cuando sintió un dedo acercándose a su entrada, - ha pasado mucho tiempo, ten cuidado.

Harry asintió, y Draco debía haberse dado cuenta que con esa petición estaba firmando su propia sentencia.

Harry se tomo su tiempo preparándole, abriéndose paso primero con un dedo resbaladizo y untuoso, entrando despacio y moviéndolo con cuidado. Harry recordaba como hacerle gemir y retorcerse, y no tardo nada en encontrar su próstata y comenzar a masajearla hasta que Draco pensó que se iba a correr solo con eso.

El segundo dedo entro sin ser notado, solo una muy ligera quemazón cuando Harry comenzó a ensanchar el pasaje, perdida rápidamente en el placer de los besos y las caricias que tenían a Draco completamente perdido.

\- Harry, joder, ya estoy listo, - gimió cuando vio que no pensaba darse prisa.  
\- No quiero hacerte daño, - dijo Harry, y los dedos desaparecieron solo para volver un segundo después con un amigo.

La tortura continuó hasta que Draco pensó que se iba a tener que levantar y echarle un crucio a Potter si este no le follaba ya, y justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, Harry retiro sus dedos y los reemplazó con lo que Draco realmente quería.

\- Lo siento mucho, Draco, - dijo Harry una vez estaba completamente dentro de él, y Draco pensó que tenia que haber otro momento mejor que ese para disculpas y declaraciones de amor. Se lo iba a decir cuando Harry continuó, - no creo que vaya a durar ni que pueda ser más gentil.

Y comenzó a moverse. Draco no tenía problemas con eso, ninguno siempre y cuando Harry siguiese moviéndose, así, justo así, más rápido y más, y más… hasta que Draco se olvido de todo y de los diez años pasados y de la media hora de espera y lo único que quería era correrse, y correrse ya.

Era una exageración decir que se desmayó del placer, y nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie. Aunque lo cierto fue que por un par de segundos todo se desenfocó para Draco y la tensión acumulada en su vientre exploto, dejándole sin aliento. Harry siguió embistiendo durante unos segundos mientras Draco se recuperaba del mejor orgasmo que recordaba, y luego él también se corrió con un gemid.

\- Draco, - exhalo, cayendo sobre él y besándole con fuerza.

Exhausto y contento, por el momento, Draco le devolvió el beso mientras sus manos bajaban por la mojada espalda de Harry, notando los temblores de cansancio que la recorrían.

\- Conserva las energías, Potter, - dijo sonriendo, - las vas a necesitar después.

…

Harry no se podía creer lo bien que había salido todo. La ceremonia de los diez años de Hogwarts, aunque él no había querido ir, había sido justo lo que necesitaba para poner en orden su vida.

Reencontrarse con Ron y Hermione, y especialmente con Draco le habían ayudado a poner ciertas cosas en perspectiva.

Había estado preparado para suplicar y arrastrarse ante Draco, pedirle que lo intentasen de nuevo. Pero por lo visto no era necesario, la atracción que les había hecho enamorarse durante el último año de colegio seguía ahí.

\- Ahora me reúno contigo, - dijo besando a Draco al salir de la Sala, - quiero pasar una última vez por el dormitorio de Gryffindor, y luego me despido de Ron y Hermione y nos vamos.  
\- No tardes, Potter, - dijo Draco con una voz que quería sonar amenazadora pero solo conseguía sonar sexy. Solo por eso, Harry le besó de nuevo antes de irse.

Silbando alegremente, Harry avanzo hacia las escaleras que le llevarían a su antiguo dormitorio.

\- Hola Potter, - le saludo Millicent Bulstrode cuando se cruzó con ella, y Harry sonrió, inclinando la cabeza educadamente mientras echaba la mano a su varita y doblaba la esquina.

Cuando Millicent dobló la esquina detrás de él, Harry estaba preparado. Estaba en Hogwarts, así que no podía usar una Imperdonable, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese luchar.

\- ¡Stupefy!

Millicent cayó contra la pared de enfrente como un saco de cemento, golpeando con fuerza pero sin perder el sentido. Harry estaba sobre ella en un segundo.

\- Velásquez, ese ha sido un movimiento poco inteligente. - dijo, poniendo su varita contra la garganta del otro hombre.

De todas las personas que podía elegir para suplantar tenía que ser Milly. Muy mala elección.

\- Potter, - dijo Velásquez, y Harry tuvo que contener un estremecimiento ante el odio que podía leer en la expresión de quien había sido su única amiga durante años. Aunque sabía que no era ella.

Ese momento de distracción fue todo lo que el otro hombre necesitaba, con un rápido golpe había apartado la mano de Harry y su varita había salido volando. Un golpe en el estomago lanzo a Harry hacia atrás, y este aprovecho el movimiento para intentar recuperar su varita. Velásquez no le iba a dejar.

Harry ya no estaba acostumbrado a luchar a lo muggle, pero era mejor que estar desarmado ante un mago. Y por suerte tenia el entrenamiento para hacerlo. De una parada la varita del otro hombre salio también volando, y ambos se dedicaron a intercambiar golpes como dos borrachos en la puerta de un bar.

Harry apenas noto cuando su labio se partió, solo notando el sabor metálico de la sangre mientras la adrenalina le hacia reaccionar con una velocidad que le sorprendía a él mismo. Todo sucedía a cámara lenta, los movimientos de su enemigo fáciles de adivinar. Velásquez intentó lanzarse a por la varita de Harry, y este le derribo de un barrido, lanzándose a por la varita del otro hombre que estaba mas cerca.

Su intención había sido lanzarle una maldición, sin embargo la gravedad y el momentum de sus propios movimientos hicieron que Harry cayese sobre Velásquez, la varita empuñada en su mano como si se tratase de un puñal. El ruido que hizo al atravesar la garganta del otro hombre fue uno de los mas desagradables que Harry había oído en mucho tiempo, y con un gesto de asco retiro la mano, provocando que la sangre salpicase todo a su alrededor y que Millicent--Velásquez maldita sea--quedase finalmente quieto.

\- ¡Joder, me cago en todo! - exclamo retirándose del estropicio que había ahora en el pasillo.  
\- Harry, porque tardas tan… - Draco apareció por la esquina del pasillo y miro a Harry con una expresión de horror, viendo en el suelo a Millicent Bulstrode muerta en un charco de sangre mientras Harry sostenía en su mano la varita ensangrentada. - ¿Pero que coño?

Y acto seguido salió corriendo en la dirección contraria.

\- Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! - Harry se levantó y cogió su propia varita, - me cago en la puta, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo a mi?

Unos pasos por el corredor le indicaron que iba a tener compañía en breve, y se preparo para obliviar a quien fuese que venia. Ron y Hermione aparecieron en su campo de visión, y Harry bajo la varita.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - pregunto Ron mirando al cuerpo en el suelo y a Harry.  
\- ¿Es esa Millicent Bulstrode? - preguntó Hermione.  
\- No, - dijo Harry cuando vio que no iban a ponerse a chillar o a desmayarse. - echarme una mano.

Sin protestar, como los buenos amigos que siempre habían sido, Ron y Hermione sacaron las varitas y le ayudaron a limpiar el estropicio montado.

…

\- ¿Vas a explicar ahora que era eso? - preguntó Ron un susurro cuando estuvieron sentados de nuevo en el Gran Salón.

No sabia porque Ron se molestaba en susurrar, quedaban ya pocas personas en la sala y los pocos que había estaban borrachos como cubas.

\- Augusto Velásquez, un asesino a sueldo argentino. Bastante desagradable, puedo asegurarte. Venia a liquidarme.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que no es Bulstrode, Harry? - preguntó Hermione.  
\- Porque Milly trabaja para mí. Es un secreto, solo nosotros dos y ahora vosotros lo sabéis. Ella siempre me llama jefe, es una broma para ella, - explicó a sus conmocionados amigos, - cuando me vio, Velásquez me llamó Potter.

Hermione asintió. Ron le miró calculadoramente. - Soy Ron Weasley, Auror.

Harry tomo aliento, - Harry Potter, asesino a sueldo.

\- ¡Joder!

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se echo las manos al pecho como si fuese a tener un ataque al corazón. Harry esperaba no haberle causado un aborto.

\- Explícate antes de que decida llevarte a las autoridades, - exigió Ron.  
\- El día de la graduación, cuando desaparecí, me dirigí a los Aurores. Mi perfil psicológico del momento les mostró que había perdido la conciencia y decidieron aprovecharlo. Alguien con el poder de Harry Potter trabajando para ellos era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Me entrenaron, y después de un tiempo decidí meterme en el sector privado y monte mi propia empresa.  
\- Harry, eso no es algo normal. ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? - dijo Hermione, mirándole con algo demasiado parecido a la lastima para planteárselo.  
\- No podía, ¿Cuánto hubiesen tardado los periódicos en enterarse? ¿Te imaginas los titulares?

Ron asintió como si hubiese visto el resultado final de una complicada partida de ajedrez. - Por eso no volviste. ¿Por qué has vuelto ahora?

\- Había decidido retirarme. Pero por lo visto no quieren dejarme.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Harry? - pregunto Hermione. parecía que estaba dividida entre la lastima y la furia, pero al menos no le tenia miedo. No como Draco.  
\- Atar cabos sueltos, - dijo decidido. - Tengo que encontrar a Draco, me vio.

Ron le miró horrorizado ahora, - ¿No pensaras?

\- No joder, tengo que explicárselo. - se levantó de la mesa, - si me quieres arrestar, deberías hacerlo ahora.  
\- Vete a la mierda.  
\- Gracias.

Harry apretó levemente el hombro de su amigo al pasar por su lado y empezó a buscar a Draco, preguntando a todo aquel que parecía lo bastante sobrio para recordar su propio nombre.

Draco, sin embargo, parecía haber desaparecido.

…

Conociendo a Draco como le conocía, Harry regresó a su cuarto a esperar a que este fuese a buscarle. Era inútil intentar encontrarle si Draco no quería ser encontrado. Y Harry estaba convencido que en esos momentos, era lo último que quería.

La llamada en su puerta tardó más de lo que se había imaginado, y Harry estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Cuando abrió Draco estaba ahí, mirándole como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que le veía y no le gustase mucho lo que tenia delante.

\- He hablado con Milly,- fue lo primero que dijo, sin cruzar la puerta cuando Harry la abrió para él. - Que sepas que si ella no me hubiese confirmado que esta viva y en perfectas condiciones, yo no estaría aquí si no en la oficina de los Aurores.

Harry asintió mudamente. Con cuidado y con su varita en la mano, Draco entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- ¿Dónde has estado estos diez años, Potter? La verdad.  
\- Me uní a los Aurores. Descubrieron que en algún punto entre Hogwarts y su oficina de reclutamiento había perdido la moral. Me entrenaron como asesino y me mandaron en misiones. Me harte de ellos y decidí montar mi propio negocio. Me dedico al asesinato a sueldo, - explicó de nuevo. De haber sabido que tendría que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, hubiese impreso panfletos para ahorrar saliva.

Draco le miro, su incredulidad palpable. - ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Potter el santurrón?

Harry se encogió de hombros. - Toda mi vida la gente esperaba que me convirtiese en un asesino. Ahora lo soy.

La expresión de Draco cambio tan rápido que Harry no pudo leerla, aunque la furia que acampó en su rostro estaba clara. - ¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo! No puedo creerlo, todo lo que eras, todo lo que siempre pensamos que serias es una mentira, un cuento para niños. Potter el Héroe, el Salvador. Menuda broma.

Eso no iba a acabar bien. Y de nuevo Harry vio la ironía en la situación. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que un día Draco Malfoy, el Mortifago en miniatura del colegio, iba a perder los papeles porque Harry Potter se había _torcido,_ se hubiese estado riendo una semana.

\- No todo es mentira, - dijo acercándose a Draco, este se aparto apretándose contra la puerta cerrada y levantando su varita.  
\- No me toques, Potter. - su voz tembló ligeramente, y Harry se sintió casi enfermo por el miedo que podía escuchar en ella.  
\- Draco, de verdad que te quiero. No he dejado de quererte estos años.  
\- ¡No te acerques, Potter! - grito Draco, casi histérico, - esto es una pesadilla. No se que ha pasado, no se como después de tanto predicar, de tanto criticar a los míos de pronto te has convertido en… en… esto.

Harry suspiró, derrotado. ¿Cómo podía convencer a Draco de que era la misma persona, que en realidad él no era malo? No iba a funcionar, - Draco, por favor. Piensalo, he decidido cambiar. He decidido ser honesto de nuevo.

\- ¿Por mi?  
\- Si.

Y si había pensado que antes estaba furioso, eso no era nada comparado con el odio que veía ahora en su mirada.

\- Ah no, eso si que no Potter. - Dio dos pasos amenazadores antes de pararse de nuevo, - No lo entiendes. El mundo no funciona así, pedazo de hipócrita.  
\- Él iba a matarme a mí, - dijo sin saber de que otra forma defenderse.  
\- ¿Toda la gente que has matado quería matarte? No es como si me sorprendiese…

Ahí le había pillado. - No, la mayoría de ellos fue por dinero. Es un trabajo. Pero tendrías que ver a lo que se dedicaban. La mitad de sus perfiles eran como el currículo del diablo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la histeria, el terror que tanto le dolía ver en Draco, - No; sin excusas, sin justificaciones. ¿Cuándo olvidaste que matar era malo, Potter?

\- Draco, no seas así. Yo te quiero.  
\- ¡No lo pillas! - chilló retrocediendo de nuevo, su mano buscando en pomo de la puerta, - puedes seguir siendo el asesino que te de la gana, pero a mi no me busques.  
\- Draco…  
\- No, - abrió la puerta finalmente y lanzo una ultima mirada venenosa a Harry, - no. A mi no vas a tenerme, Potter.

…

Todo se había ido a la mierda mas deprisa de lo que hubiese nunca considerado posible. Harry se paso el resto de la noche mirando al techo y preguntándose donde había cometido el error. Diez años atrás, por lo visto.

Siguiendo un impulso agarro su varita y despareció de la habitación en las Tres Escobas. Apareció de nuevo en la habitación del doctor Greyhorse, quien despertó sobresaltado pero no se sorprendió nada de ver a Harry Potter parado frente a su cama varita en mano y con una sonrisa nada agradable.

Había sabido que ese momento llegaría antes o después.

\- Quiero que repita conmigo, Este soy yo siendo despedido, - dijo Harry, sus ojos brillando maliciosamente en la oscuridad.

El medico le miro con odio y terror antes de cerrar los ojos.

\- Obliviate, - dijo Harry, y el doctor cayo gentilmente en la cama, dormido. - No soy ningún monstruo, ni trabajo de gratis.

Y Harry volvió a Aparecer en su habitación.

\- Bueno guapo, - dijo, decidiendo que si no iba a reformarse, lo menos que podía hacer es terminar el trabajo, - ¿a ver quien eres?

Cogió el sobre con las instrucciones del trabajo y lo abrió.

\- Oh no, me cago en mi puta mala suerte.

…

\- Milly, cierra la oficina y librate de todo lo que pueda incriminarnos, - le ordenó a su secretaria por teléfono mientras terminaba de recoger su habitación.  
\- Lo hice anoche, jefe, en cuanto recibí la llamada de Draco, - dijo ella.  
\- Oh.  
\- Si, oh - había un tono extraño en la voz de ella, uno que Harry prefería no tener que averiguar, - estaba bastante alterado por que me hubieses matado, jefe.  
\- Velásquez…  
\- Ya lo imagine. - Milly se rió suavemente, - Jefe, no te culpo por lo de anoche, si no al cabrón del argentino, si no lo hubieses matado ya lo haría yo. Ahora ve a buscar a Draco y discúlpate, y hazle entrar en razón.

Harry tuvo que sonreír ante la insistencia de su amiga. Si fuese tan fácil. - ¿Milly, llegaste a ver quien era el objetivo de este trabajo?

\- No jefe, pero el cliente ha llamado preguntando porque sigue aun vivo.  
\- Bueno, tengo que asegurarme que seguirá vivo o no creo que su hijo quiera volver a verme.  
\- ¿No quieres decir…?  
\- Si.  
\- Buena suerte jefe.

La necesitaré, pensó Harry. - Milly, abre el joyero que te di las navidades pasadas y usa _Revelaro_ en el tercer cajón.

Un ruido y una exclamación de placer le hicieron saber que había funcionado, - Esa es la llave de tu cuenta en Gringotts, cámara 598. Disfrútala.

Harry colgó sonriendo y se preparó para lo que iba a ser un día movidito.

…

Lo bueno de los hombres como Lucius Malfoy era que eran hombres de costumbres. Lo bueno y lo malo, porque la misma información que Harry pensaba utilizar para encontrarle estaba seguramente en manos de sus enemigos.

Harry tenía la horrible sospecha de que sabia donde iba a encontrar a Nott.

Lucius doblo la esquina de la antigua Casa de los Gritos, sus dos Collies paseando elegantemente delante de él. Harry vio el movimiento en el otro lado de la calle, y actuó antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dejando que su instinto controlase sus reacciones.

Desapareció y volvió a Aparecer justo en frente de Lucius, su varita en la mano y levantando un escudo justo en el momento en que dos rayos de luz verde se acercaban hacia ellos.

\- ¿Pero que…?  
\- ¡No hay tiempo, Lucius! - dijo bajando el escudo y lanzando un par de hechizos en la dirección del ataque antes de subirlo de nuevo, - alguien te quiere muerto, y ha contratado a un asesino a suelo.  
\- ¿Que? - Lucius parecía extrañamente perdido. - ¿Como sabes tu eso?

Harry sonrió sin humor y agarró el brazo de Lucius, - Porque me contrataron a mi, - dijo antes de Aparecer a ambos en la casa de los Malfoy.

Tenía solo minutos para organizar todo antes de que Nott y los demás llegasen hasta ellos. Y por supuesto Draco no iba a poner las cosas fáciles.

\- ¡Padre! - exclamó Draco sobresaltado cuando les vio aparecer en mitad del salón, y luego entrecerró los ojos y saco la varita, - ¿Que esta haciendo Potter aquí?

Harry le desarmó en un segundo, - No hay tiempo de explicar, Draco. Nott esta a punto de venir y quiere matar a tu padre.

La puerta principal se abrió en ese momento y Harry levanto un escudo antes de que los otros dos hombres hubiesen girado la cabeza. Un Crucio rebotó contra sus defensas y sin dudar ni un instante Harry deshizo el hechizo.

\- Avada Kedavra, - la sala se ilumino de verde mientras Harry empujaba hacia las escaleras a los Malfoys.  
\- Devuelveme la varita, Potter, - dijo Draco, su voz cargada de algo que Harry solo podía identificar como terror. Harry negó con la cabeza. - Mi padre y yo…  
\- No Draco, - dijo Harry parándose a mírales, - yo me encargo de estos. Te devolveré la varita cuando estéis a salvo para poderos proteger. Nunca has matado y tu padre se ha reformado. Dejadme a Nott y los demás a mí.  
\- ¿Nott? - pregunto Draco, resistiéndose mientras Harry elegía una habitación en la planta de arriba y les metía por la fuerza, levantando una barrera entre ellos y el resto de la casa.

Le pasó la varita a Draco y salió de nuevo al pasillo.

Un sonoro pop le indico que alguien había aparecido en la habitación del otro lado del corredor, y Harry la abrió de una patada, - La noche de la graduación, mientras me estaba preparando para ir a buscarte, sentí por primera vez la necesidad de matar a nadie. Avada Kedavra. - se retiró y dejo que la puerta se cerrase ocultando la visión del cadáver dentro de la habitación.

Draco le miraba boquiabierto desde la habitación, Lucius detrás de él con expresion confusa. Un rayo de luz roja le aviso que otro enemigo había aparecido, Harry levanto su barrera.

\- No era como nada que hubiese sentido antes, y mi psicólogo piensa que puede ser el haber tenido que matar a Voldemort lo que desequilibro mi sentido de la moralidad. ¡Sectusempra! - el enemigo cayo con la garganta abierta, y Harry hizo un gesto de asco. - Así que supuse que cono te quería tanto, lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer.  
\- Pero…  
\- ¡Potter! ¡Sal de ahí Potter, y ven a pelear como un hombre! - le llego la voz de Nott.  
\- Ahora vengo, - se movió para irse y Draco extendió la mano.  
\- Espera…  
\- Luego, - dijo cerrando la puerta y bajando hacia el piso de abajo. Nott tenía que aprender algunas cosas, y Harry estaba más que dispuesto a enseñárselas.

Había dos magos en la entrada principal de la casa, y Harry les lanzo una maldición sin siquiera pararse, avanzando rápidamente hacia la puerta del jardín. Conocía como pensaba Nott, seguramente estaría allí.

\- ¿Potter, porque no entramos juntos y nos cargamos a los Malfoy? - llamó Nott desde el jardín.  
\- ¿Juntos? ¿Como si fuésemos socios? - preguntó Harry alzando la voz.  
\- Si.  
\- Paso.

Se asomo al jardín y levantó su barrera justo a tiempo para evitar un Cruciatus. Nott Desapareció con una risa y Harry se encontró frente a frente con otros dos asesinos. Sus reflejos fueron lo suficiente para librarle de la maldición asesina, pero por desgracia el Crucio que le venia en la otra dirección le dio de lleno.

Harry gritó cuando el dolor se apoderó de todos los nervios de su cuerpo, intentando mantener su mente clara y rezando para que quien fuese el cabrón que le había alcanzado, tuviese prisa por matarle y levantase la maldición pronto.

Tuvo suerte en eso, y en apenas quince segundos ambos magos estaban frente a él preparándose para lanzarle la maldición final. Para lo que no estaban preparados era para ver a Harry Desapareciendo en el segundo que el Cruciatus fue levantado y apareciendo un segundo después, aun temblando con los efectos pero muy lucido, justo detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Sectusempra, Crucio! - espetó con furia, eso había dolido. Aunque le gustaría quedarse ahí vengándose, sabia que tenia que ir a por Nott y no tenia tiempo, - Avada Kedavra.

Harry apareció un segundo después en el piso superior, el pasillo sospechosamente desierto. Abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban los Malfoy y tuvo que agacharse corriendo para evitar que Draco le maldijese.

\- ¿Habéis visto a Nott?  
\- No. Harry… - si había pensado que Draco estaba asustado la noche anterior, no era nada al terror que podía ver ahora en sus ojos.  
\- No te preocupes, a este me lo cargo yo.  
\- Tu…  
\- Draco, te quiero, - dijo, sabiendo que no era el mejor momento, pero que pese a su seguridad algo podía salir mal y quizás no tuviese otra oportunidad de decirlo, - quiero volver a ser honrado. Y quiero casarme contigo.

Alguien se Apareció en el pasillo, y Harry se pregunto brevemente cuantos matones había traído Nott antes de cargárselo.

\- ¡No es el mejor momento, Potter! - protestó Draco.  
\- Lo se, pero ¿te casaras conmigo? - insistió.  
\- Por mi no hay objeciones, - dijo Lucius, y Harry sonrió.

Un ruido en la planta de abajo les distrajo y Harry cerró de nuevo la puerta y Desapareció. Quizás tenia que haber calculado mejor la localización, pensó cuando vio que Nott estaba a su espalda y dos hombres con pinta de agentes gubernamentales estaban delante de él.

Sin pensar levanto su varita, pero Nott fue más rápido. - Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra.

Los dos agentes cayeron al suelo, muertos, y Harry tuvo el tiempo justo de levantar un escudo y correr hacia el pasillo antes d que Nott lanzase otro Cruciatus.

\- Ves Potter, si trabajamos juntos no hay limite a lo que podemos hacer, - dijo Nott, moviéndose hacia la cocina.  
\- Me gusta trabajar solo, - dijo Harry, agachándose y recogiendo del suelo las tijeras del jardín de Lucius. Con cuidado se acerco al borde de la puerta manteniendo la pared contra el muro.  
\- Eso esta anticuado, Potter, - siguió Nott, su voz sonaba mas cerca de la puerta.

Harry podía acercarse más o podía Aparecerse en el otro lado. Luchar contra otro mago tenía ese inconveniente, nunca sabias quien se te podía Aparecer por la espalda.

\- Y si me uno a ti, ¿haríamos reuniones? - preguntó, apenas unos centímetros mas allá de la puerta.  
\- Si, las que quieras.  
\- ¿Y tendríamos pensión?  
\- Claro Potter, - Nott sonaba muy cerca, probablemente estaba igual que él, con la espalda contra la pared esperando a que Harry se moviese primero.

Harry lo hizo, aunque no como Nott lo esperaba. Nott tenía preparado una barrera mágica, su varita lista para maldecir a Harry. Este, sin embargo, se limito a cruzar la puerta todo lo rápido que pudo y, con las tijeras en la mano, abalanzarse sobre Nott.

Era una suerte que las barreras mágicas no detuviesen los objetos punzantes.

\- No, sigue sin gustarme tu idea, - dijo mientras los ojos de Nott se abrían enormemente y su expresion de sorpresa daba paso al vació.

Harry estaba de nuevo frente a la puerta que ocultaba a Draco y Lucius en menos de un segundo.

Abrió la puerta y desarmo a ambos magos antes de que ocurriese un accidente, y después de hacer desaparecer la barrera entro el la habitación.

\- Entonces, Draco, ¿te casaras conmigo?

La única respuesta fue el húmedo beso que Draco le plantó en ese momento, demasiado conmocionado por todo lo que había sucedido para decir nada más.

…

Draco miró por el ventanal del estudio por última vez. Iba a echarlo de menos, pero era hora de decir adiós a otra etapa de su vida.

La ultima semana había sido o bien un sueño o una pesadilla. Lo unico que tenia claro era que había cambiado toda su vida. Como todo lo que tenia que ver con Potter.

Harry Potter. Con un suspiro se preguntó que seria de ellos ahora. Era gracias a Weasley y Granger que no tenían a los Aurores en los talones, pero si Harry no espabilaba eso iba a durar poco.

\- Bueno, esta es la emisión final desde Hogsmeade. Con esto Draco Malfoy se despide de todos vosotros para iniciar una nueva vida. - miró a Harry y Lucius mirándole desde la calle, los perros esperando junto a su padre y sonrió. - Y recordad un consejo de un amigo, se suele decir "perdona y olvida" y yo os digo, "olvídate de perdonar, y ¡largate del pueblo!"

Y con un golpe de varita cerro la emisión y salio a reunirse con Harry.

  
*Fin*


End file.
